Et pourquoi
by entre nos mots
Summary: Et pourquoi est ce que c'est toujours Sanji qui va repêcher Luffy quand ce dernier tombe à l'eau? Ou le pourquoi du comment d'une question existentielle inutile
1. Chapter 1

**Un petit drabble tout mignon et ma première fanfic sur le fandom One Piece. J'espère que ça vous plaira.**

Avant water Seven

Après Skypiea

-Hey ! Stupide marimo, il faut que je te parle.

Interrompu dans sa sieste… hum pardon, sa méditation, Zoro soupira. Qu'est ce que cet idiot de cuisinier pervers allait encore lui reprocher ?

- Pourquoi est ce que c'est toujours moi qui vais repêcher Luffy quand il tombe à la mer ?

Le bretteur haussa un sourcil surpris ? D'où est ce que ça lui venait cette question ? Il esquissa un sourire arrogant. Il ouvrit la bouche avec la ferme intention de dire quelque chose d'insultant mais fut interrompu par la voix de leur capitaine.

-Eeeeeeeeeeeeh ? Moi je préfère que ce soit Sanji qui vienne me sauver ?

Les deux belligérants se tournèrent d'un seul mouvement vers lui.

-On peut savoir pourquoi ? demanda Zoro, véxé.

-Bin, c'est évident non ?

Et l'homme élastique s'éloigna, comme si de rien n'était. Le coq lança un clin d'œil goguenard à son rival et quitta lui aussi le pont.

Définitivement contrarié, le bretteur s'exila à la poupe de la caravelle.

Le temps était radieux et rapidement un brouhaha indescriptible s'échappa du pont supérieur sûrement Luffy, Usopp et Chopper avaient commencé un jeu pour passer le temps.

Il sentit plus qu'il n'entendit Robin s'assoir à ses côtés.

Il n'aimait pas vraiment la jeune femme, il l'a trouvait trop… lointaine. Elle leur cachait beaucoup trop de chose à son goût, à commencer par ses sentiments. Et Zoro n'aimait pas se confronter quotidiennement à son masque de gentillesse exagéré.

Avec son manque de tact habituel, il l'ignora royalement et continua ce qu'il faisait, c'est-à-dire bouder.

-Et bien, Monsieur l'escrimeur, vous avez l'air de fort mauvaise humeur, fit-elle remarquer. Y a-t-il quelque chose qui vous tracasse ?

Il s'abstint de toute réponse.

-Vous êtes fâché à propos de votre conversation avec le coq et le capitaine ?

-Ca ne te regarde pas.

-Vous savez, j'ai remarqué que Luffy est très bon juge de caractère, la jeune femme s'arrêta pour peser ses mots, il sait exactement à qui va sa confiance.

Furieux de ce que pouvait impliquer ces paroles Zoro se leva et quitta la proue pour monter dans les haubans et se placer dans la vigie.

Il attendit que la nuit tombe, caché dans son coin, avant de redescendre, prendre une assiette dans la cuisine, heureusement vide et retourner en haut du mât. Il croisa Usopp.

-Halala Zoro, est ce que tu es toujours fâché à propos de ce que Luffy a dit cet après midi ?

Le bretteur retint sa respiration, est ce qu'une conversation privée ne pouvait pas rester privée sur ce maudit rafiot ?

-Tu sais , Robin a raison.

Est-ce qu'il allait s'y mettre lui aussi ? Le canonnier prit une position théâtrale, fier de savoir quelque chose que l'autre ignorait.

-Dit moi Zoro, qui veillerait sur l'équipage en l'absence de son capitaine si tu partais systématiquement à sa recherche quand il disparait ? Hein ? Hein ?

Devant l'air abasourdi de son interlocuteur le roi des menteurs quitta son champ de perception d'un pas conquérant. Il venait d'instruire un ignorant à propos des choses naturelles de la vie.

Il se retourna un peu plus loin pour observer le visage de son camarade redevenir serein. Bien, son plan était parfait. Pour le remercier Zoro accepterait de devenir son garde du corps attitré.

Décidément il avait bien fait d'aborder le sujet avec Sanji.


	2. Et pourquoi 2

**Deuxième OS de One Piece, il faut dire qu'en se moment je me refais toute la série grâce aux épisodes kai (sans générique, sans interlude, sans Hors série) et comme je suis une grande fan de Zoro et Luffy… Voilà ce que ça donne.**

**J'espère que ça vous plaira.**

Post Thriller Bark

-Est-ce que c'est une blague ?

Tout l'équipage se tourna vers le cuisinier.

-Comment pouvez vous considérer ce fainéant de marimo comme le second ?

-En même temps, vu la tête du Capitaine, commenta Usopp.

Un silence tendu stoppa la conversation.

-Oh oh oh, aurais je poser la mauvaise question ? demanda Brook embarrassé.

Alors qu'il intégrait l'équipe, il ne lui semblait pas que ce sujet était aussi sensible et lorsqu'il avait parcouru le journal de bord de leur navigatrice, le rôle du bretteur lui avait paru allant de soi.

-Disons que c'est une question sur laquelle on ne s'est jamais penché, le rassura Nami.

-C'est vrai ça ! s'ecria Chopper, comment ça se fait d'ailleurs ?

-Ca nous a toujours paru évident, expliqua le tireur.

-En tout cas, moi ça m'a toujours paru évident, renchérit le principal concerné.

-Je m'y oppose !

-C'est pas comme si tu avais ton mot à dire stupide coq !

Luffy se dressa soudain, une main sur son chapeau et l'air grave.

Le silence se rétablit totalement.

Il retira son chapeau et d'un mouvement lâche l'envoya par-dessus bord.

Tous les membres de l'équipage poussèrent un cri de stupeur.

-Va le chercher, ordonna le capitaine à Zoro.

-C'est une blague !

-Va le chercher.

Et sans plus de cérémonie l'escrimeur détacha ses sabres et sauta à la mer. Il nagea à peine quelques minutes afin de retrouver le couvre chef de paille, qui heureusement, n'avait coulé.

Lorsqu'il revint sur le Sunny un silence de mort l'accueilli. Il tendit sa trouvaille à son capitaine qui se retourna et s'installa tranquillement dans la cuisine.

Il y eu quelques minutes tendues puis chacun trouva de quoi s'occuper.

Curieux mais pas suicidaire le bretteur ne demanda à personne ce qu'il s'était dit durant son absence. Il eu la réponse bien assez tôt, alors qu'il allait vers la vigie. Usopp et Sanji discutaient.

-Est-ce que tu y crois toi ? Luffy est vraiment irresponsable.

-Tu es juste vexé qu'il ne t'a pas donné de vrai raison pour laquelle il a choisi Zoro plutôt que toi.

-Il n'a pas de vrai raison, et c'est pour ça qu'il est irréfléchi.

-C'est Luffy.

Il y eu un silence expectatif.

-Tu sais pourquoi.

Ce n'était pas une question. Sanji et Usopp avait ce moyen un peu spécial de communiquer, ils se comprenaient sans forcément se parler.

-C'est Luffy, répéta le canonnier. Il est comme il est.

-C'est-à-dire ?

-Tu te souviens de ce qu'à dit Nami au sujet de son instinct, il choisi les adversaires les plus fort pour nous protéger, parce qu'il est le seul à la hauteur…

-Oui et bien ?

-Si tu devais sauver Luffy ou bien l'un de nous, qui choisirais tu ?

Pas de réponse.

-Exactement. Et ni toi, ni aucun autre membre de l'équipage ne peut répondre à cette question, excepté…

-Tu penses que cette tête d'algue serait prêt à laisser Luffy mourir pour nous protéger ?

-Si c'est sa volonté, intervint le principal intéressé faisant sursauter les deux autres, je n'hésiterais pas une seule seconde.

Il n'attendit pas de réponse, il quitta la pièce, un peu alourdi par sa responsabilité. Ce ne serait jamais de gaité de cœur mais si cet idiot le lui demandait…


	3. Et pourquoi 3

**Et un troisième pour la route! Encore un drabble méga sérieux sur une série pas sérieuse du tout. **

**Promis je ferais quelque chose d'un peu plus délirant la prochaine fois!**

**Résumé : et pourquoi est ce que Zoro il pense qu'il comprend mieux Luffy que les autres? Ou comment expliquer une dynamique de groupe en 500 mots. Défi accepté?**

Sanji était jaloux.

Ce stupide de crétin d'imbécile de bretteur qui se prenait pour le préféré de leur capitaine lui portait sur les nerfs. Est-ce qu'il pensait vraiment être le seul à comprendre Luffy ?

Lui aussi il était prêt à donner sa vie pour lui, à prendre chaque vie en travers de son chemin. Lui aussi pouvait le comprendre sans un mot. Lui aussi pouvait défendre les autres et être suffisamment fort pour être son second.

Certes il n'était pas le premier compagnon de Luffy, mais il était sans conteste le plus intelligent, mis à part Nami-san et Robin-chan, le plus rapide et le meilleur cuisinier.

Ce qui pour un ventre à patte comme leur capitaine était une condition sine qua non pour entrer dans sa liste de favori.

C'était à n'y rien comprendre !

Et tandis qu'il se démenait dans cette jalousie, Zoro, lui, observait silencieux et stoïque, conscient de cette rivalité mais n'y portant aucune attention.

Il voyait ce que personne ne voyait, entendait ce que personne n'entendait.

Lorsque tout le monde dormait, lorsqu'il était tout seul encore éveillé, il se levait aussi prudemment que possible et rejoignait le pont.

Luffy était là, sur la proue, à observer les étoiles et à y chercher une réponse.

Il contemplait le ciel.

L'escrimeur se posait discrètement derrière la porte et attendait. Tous les soirs il attendait.

Et quand cela durait trop longtemps, quand il savait que les réflexions de son capitaine partaient trop loin d'eux il le ramenait parmi son équipage, ses amis.

C'était ça, être le second.

C'était dévisager chaque soir le sourire d'excuse de Luffy, espérant se faire pardonner ses doutes, espérant ne plus douter et le voir revenir à chaque fois.

C'était ne rien dire, rester silencieux et caché.

C'était savoir exactement quand intervenir.

C'était reconnaitre le bon moment pour partir.

C'était veiller sur les autres quand le capitaine était perdu.

C'était Veiller.

Alors Sanji pouvait se démener, crier, hurler pour se rebeller contre cette injustice. Il pouvait argumenter autant qu'il le voulait.

Mais Zoro connaissait la vérité, aucun autre ne pourrait supporter la vision de ce sourire désolé.

Plus d'une fois il avait vu Usopp ouvrir un œil dans la nuit, pour vérifier que tout allait bien. Usopp pouvait comprendre, il connaissait sa faiblesse, il savait ce qu'il ne pouvait pas encaisser mais pas Sanji.

Le canonnier savait où était la vérité mais il savait aussi qu'il ne pourrait jamais la regarder en face.

Alors il faisait savoir à Zoro qu'il était là, qu'il avait compris.

Il contenait la colère du coq, faisait semblant de ne rien voir pour Luffy et pour les autres, en étant stupide en racontant des histoires, en jouant, en s'amusant, en détournant l'attention.

Usopp était le capitaine d'un bateau de mensonge qui soutenait l'immense brigantine sloop.

N'allez pas imaginer que leur vie est constamment ainsi. Parce qu'il y a ce grand, cet incroyable moment où ils se lancent tous à l'aventure, à la découverte de l'inconnu et alors il n'y a plus de doute, plus de jalousie, plus de mensonge.

Il n'y a que la certitude.


	4. 3D2Y

Résumé : Pourquoi durant les fêtes en fin de combat Zoro reste seul dans son coin à boire comme un trou ?

-Zoroooooooooooooo ! Viens danser avec nous !

-Hey Zoro, viens danser !

Luffy et Chopper insistaient, les baguettes coincées entre le nez et la bouche. C'était devenu une de leur obsession, à chaque banquet de la victoire ils venaient le voir et essayait de le trainer avec eux sur une table pour danser.

Chaque fois, il levait sa chope encore pleine comme une excuse.

« Pas maintenant »

Inlassablement leur capitaine revenait vers lui et lui proposait et inlassablement il reportait.

En ce jour de fête et de défaite, surtout pour le gouvernement mondial, la piscine de Galley La Compagnie était noire de monde et comme à son habitude il s'était trouvé un endroit suffisamment proche pour pouvoir les observer et suffisamment lointain pour échapper au brouhaha assourdissant, une chope de rhum à la main.

Il sentit plus qu'il ne vit le coq s'approcher et se poser près de lui, allumant une cigarette.

-Est-ce que tu comptes leur dire un jour que tu ne sais pas danser, demanda ce dernier.

-La ferme, répliqua le bretteur hargneusement.

Il ne manquait plus que Luffy l'entende.

-Ca fait quoi, trois fois qu'il te demande ce soir ? Peut être qu'il commence à se lasser d'essuyer des refus.

Tentant de conserver une contenance Zoro but une gorgée et grogna un « C'est Luffy » comme si cela expliquait tout.

Le blond garda le silence un moment avant de renchérir.

-Il a l'air tellement déçu…

-Ce ne sera ni la première ni la dernière fois.

-Quel rustre, admonesta le cuisinier. Enfin, c'est à peine étonnant de ta part. Un homme qui ignore les subtilités de la danse ne saura jamais se dépêtrer de sa sauvagerie.

Silence.

Sanji sourit, c'était quasiment gagné.

-Même Chopper sait danser.

L'escrimeur se leva furieux et quitta sa compagnie.

Moins d'une semaine plus tard il toquait à la porte de la cuisine du maître coq en plein après midi, les yeux évitant rigoureusement le regard de son interlocuteur.

-Apprend moi à danser.

Le cuisinier hésita, refuser était assez tentant mais la rougeur et la gêne de son compagnon d'infortune l'en dissuada. L'humiliation serait sans doute plus jouissive.

C'est ainsi que chaque soir en secret, pendant qu'Usopp, évidemment dans la confidence, faisait la vaisselle, Sanji apprenait la danse à Zoro.

-Le bras sous l'omoplate, non sous l'omoplate pas sur la taille ! Est-ce que tu es complètement débile ? Bien, maintenant tiens toi droit. Et porte ma main gauche. Mais pas si fort ! Tu es vraiment une brute ! Imagine un peu la délicate jeune femme que je suis sensé représenté écrasé par un gorille sans aucune délicatesse tel que toi. Bon on reprend. Maintenant un pas en avant. Tu es le meneur tu dois donc être ferme dans ta décision mais pas imposant sinon ta cavalière va se vexer et jamais elle ne te suivra. Plus souple sur les hanches !

Autant vous dire que ce n'était pas une sinécure.

Le canonnier, qui assistait à tous les cours trouvait cela très amusant. Il lui arrivait quelque fois de reprendre les pas de base après le départ des deux énergumènes juste pour le plaisir de s'en souvenir.

Au bout d'un petit moment de nettes améliorations se firent sentir et bientôt les deux hommes évoluaient presque gracieusement au milieu de la calle. En fait, une fois les bases acquises le bretteur s'était révélé un assez bon danseur.

Tout fier de sa nouvelle acquisition, bien qu'il ne l'avouerait jamais, il attendait avec impatience le nouveau banquet de victoire de leur équipage pour, enfin, accepter la proposition de leur capitaine.

Thriller Bark ne lui en donna malheureusement pas l'occasion et il fallu attendre deux longues années avant qu'à nouveau cette petite phrase lui soit proposée.

-Tu veux danser avec nous Zoro ?

L'ile des tritons était un endroit magique, un lieu parfait pour un premier pas…


	5. Kuma

On pouvait qualifier son action de beaucoup de manière.

Devoir. Fierté. Folie. Arrogance. Confiance. Allégeance. Amitié. Espoir. Résignation. Sacrifice.

Lui-même ne pouvait en choisir un seul. Peut être étais ce tous à la fois.

Il était sûr de lui pourtant lorsque devant ce Shichibukai il avait déposé négligemment ses katanas, ses précieux sabres, sa précieuse ambition.

Il était prêt.

Ce n'était pas le moment pour se rappeler une parole de son vieux maître, ou d'un souvenir de Kuina. C'était le présent, c'était maintenant et il n'avait pas de regret.

Son bourreau s'approcha, puis se détourna vers Luffy.

Il parlait mais les mots glissaient sur lui comme sur un rocher.

Peut être qu'il avait un regret en fin de compte.

-Ceci est toute la douleur et la fatigue qu'il a accumulé pendant son combat contre Moria et les autres. Si tu souhaites prendre sa place tu devras naturellement l'endurer.

Il vit arriver vers lui une petite boule rougeâtre.

Puis la douleur, les coups, le fantôme de blessures ignorées trop longtemps, les limites d'un autre corps outrepassées.

Le temps de prendre sa décision fut à peine supérieur à un millième de seconde.

Evidemment qu'il était fou. Evidemment qu'il était arrogant. Evidemment qu'il le ferait.

C'était son devoir.

Son devoir de Second du Capitaine.

Qu'était sa douleur comparée à la sienne ?

Quel doute pouvait-il avoir ?

Quel doute ?

Quel

Son devoir.

Son devoir.

Son devoir.

Son devoir.

Pour son capitaine.

Pour Luffy.

-Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ici bon sang ?

Il entendait la voix, lointaine, de ce stupide coq.

-Rien… il ne s'est… rien… passé.

Non, rien.

C'était son devoir. C'était son devoir.

Il n'avait aucun doute.

C'était pour Luffy.

* * *

><p>J'ai l'impression d'écrire toujours la même chose à différent moment de la série...<p>

C'est un peu déroutant.

Et vous, ça vous a plu?


End file.
